


One Step at a Time

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Step Series [4]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Kidnapping, Sequel, The Step Series, book two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: {Description later.}





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in early- to mid-November of 2017. As in, before Queen for a Day. The entire series is non-canonical.
> 
> Also, the writing is pretty short and cheesy. There were eleven chapters in all for the draft (including prologue and epilogue) and each of them were written at ten, eleven o'clock at night... So forgive the cheesiness.
> 
> Book three, Watch Your Step, is in progress, and it's shaping up to be something interesting, so just bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian returns home from a long day at work to an excited Trystan-- and some exciting news from Cassie.

Varian closed the door behind him, slumping against it. He sighed heavily. Another big work day was finished.

Before he could even call out the two simple words "I'm home," a small figure came running into the foyer from the bedroom, excited.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Varian chuckled, scooping his little girl up into his arms. "How has your day been, Lady Trystan?"

Even though he called her that every day, Trystan giggled before replying, "good, Daddy. How 'bout you?"

"A little tiring, but other than that, just fine."

A bit of hair blew into her face and he quickly reached to tuck it behind her ear.

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, anytime," he replied just as Cassandra entered the room, "milady."

Cass grinned- she knew that he was talking to her now. She was still the only person he called "milady," and she was fine with that.

"I already heard how your day was," she said, "so... Sorry I can't ask that."

"Don't be sorry. It means I get to hear more about your day."

"It was _hard_ , Varian," she deadpanned as she took Trystan from his arms, helping her start her bedtime routine, "I had to take care of Reuben alongside Trystan, and then Daniel came in telling me that Fidella was having her foal and that I was the only one who could calm her because she trusts me... And so I had to take both Reuben and Trystan downstairs, and then I had to help Pete and Stan settle Max down and then Clara offered to take care of the kids but they only trust me..."

"Did I do something?"

Cass smiled weakly at her daughter. "No. Mommy's just stressed."

Luckily, tomorrow was supposed to be a pretty laid-back day for everyone.

She stood up, carrying Trystan into the bedroom. Varian promptly followed.

"Good night, Trystan," Cassandra whispered, planting a quick kiss to her forehead, "we'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Mommy."

Varian stepped up to the crib-- which would no longer be there starting the next day-- and also kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night, little one. I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

Cass smiled as she watched the scene from the doorway. He was so sweet and gentle around the both of them, even though Cass had some... Erm, _questionable_ history and Trystan wasn't even technically his...

Varian turned around and made his way to the foyer, where he immediately plopped down on the couch. Cass sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for awhile before she spoke.

"Varian... I've got something that I need to tell you."

"What might that be, Cassie?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she moved in closer to him, soaking in his warmth in the midst of winter.

"You've got to be quiet about it, though."

Now Varian's interest was exceedingly piqued, and he pled with his wife until she caved.

"Okay, fine," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "number two."

"Poop?"

She sighed.

Of course, this was his first thought... He was still only but a boy at heart.

"No. Think- what do you and I only have one of but could, at any given time, have a second of?"

Of all the clues she had ever given, or ever could have, this was by far one of the worst ones she could think of. But Varian seemed to understand because he whispered, "oh, my gosh, Cassie... Are you serious?"

She nodded and his eyes lit up.

"Our second child?"

"Our second child," she confirmed happily.

He grinned as happy tears sprung to his eyes. "A new adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how much time I spend with my brother simply by reading the entire "Number two"/"Poop?" conversation. You can also tell that I was super-sleep-deprived when I wrote this.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Varian comes face-to-face with some people he hasn't seen in quite awhile... And Cass is confronted with some bad memories.

That night, Varian hardly got any sleep. As much as he tried to, he just couldn't... Not when there was so much to think about, including-- no, _especially_ \-- the prospect of having a new baby around.

He wrapped his arms protectively around Cassandra's sleeping figure. Already, he loved this child so much, and he was determined- or, at least, more so than usual-- to love and protect all of his family to the best of his abilities-- abilities which had greatly increased over the span of the past few years.

His mind took him back to Trystan-- all of that time spent eagerly awaiting her, trying to hide all of his excitement... The anxious time where he sat alone in the wee hours of Christmas morning, awaiting an update,  _any_ update, on Cassandra.

It would be different now, he had to remind himself, because now, he'd have Trystan at his side. He'd be occupied.

He was so excited for that day when another member would be added to the family, when the joy and excitement would be so intense for everyone that it was practically tangible...

So excited to have yet another person to love on. Secretly, he hoped it would be another girl. But he honestly wouldn't mind too much if it was a boy...

He needed to stop this. It would be months until that day came, and even then, though he hated to think it, there could be complications, much like the ones that made his little sister blind and failed his mother soon after...

He would just have to wait.

* * *

** A FEW MONTHS LATER **

* * *

Lively music was playing as Quirin stepped into the castle's ballroom, which had been transformed into a party zone.

Immediately, he saw his daughter-in-law and his son across the room.

"This way," he murmured to the three people behind him.

"Dad... Who is this we're here to see again?" the young man asked, "and why do Gertrude and I-- why is it that we're here?"

"We're here to see your little brother and his family," Quirin replied, "and you're here because you should get to know them better... They're all good people, really."

"Viola? Vince? Dad!" Varian exclaimed as soon as he saw them, "you made it! All... All of you!"

He wrapped each of them in a big bear hug, even Gertrude, who he didn't necessarily know.

Cass turned around to face her in-laws and was shocked to see a familiar face-- one that wasn't Quirin's-- that was quite unwelcome.

She gasped slightly at the same time he did.

"Cassandra."

"Vincent," she replied coldly.

"You two know each other?" Varian asked.

But the two couldn't hear anything. Finally, though, Vince spoke.

"Couldn't fully get over me, uh?" he chuckled, "you missed me so much, you ended up marrying my little brother."

He grinned like it was the funniest thing.

"Oh, I was over you long before 'we' even started," she retorted, "and I was unaware that Varian was related to such an arrogant, stuck-up jerk."

"Whoa, there, Cassie," Varian butted in, "no need to..."

"I'm using the same words you did when you described him," Cass hissed at him, "so it's not too big of a difference, really."

"I used those words to describe that good-for-nothing ex you told me about."

Cassandra looked at him pointedly and he stopped.

His own brother was his wife's ex-boyfriend. And... And the biological father to his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my Wattpad readers were literally SO SHOCKED when this chapter happened. One of my closest friends there absolutely hates Vince, and has ever since this chapter was first published.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Varian reaches his tipping point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun, actually, to write Varian and Cass in this... I enjoyed writing Varian being pushed too far by his older brother.

Varian could hardly believe what he was hearing... It had been his own older brother who had treated Cassandra so unfairly, who had caused her so much pain and grief...

"So, this is my little niece, huh?" Vince suddenly asked, reaching over to touch Trystan's shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Cass snapped, "get away from her!"

Vince froze, looking at her with wide, confused eyes. "I just want to say hello to my niece. Is that too much to ask, Cassandra?"

Cass huffed and rolled her eyes. It was all a ploy, it was all an act-- get her to try to feel guilty in order to get what he wanted. She had fallen for it far too many times. She had learned. Varian nervously shuffled his feet, eyes downcast. She made a split-second decision, scooping her daughter up into her arms.

"We'll be right back."

She carried her two-year-old all the way across the room, where Rapunzel immediately struck up a conversation with both Cass and Trystan.

"What was that about?" Viola asked quietly, "what just happened there?"

Varian sighed, looking at his father, his sister-in-law, his brother, and his sister. "Cass... Cass is just really overprotective. Especially when it comes to Trystan and our unborn child..."

"That wasn't just overprotection, kid," Gertrude butted in, "I know overprotection. If anything, that was... That was tension."

"First off, the name's Varian. We're family now, Gertrude, so we'd better know each other's names. Second, there's some... History. Between my spouse and yours."

He glared at his older brother, who put up his arms in mock surrender, backing up a step or two.

"But that doesn't answer-- I mean, it's not like Trystan's _mine_  or anything," Vince said, chuckling as if he had made a super-clever joke.

Varian sighed again. "Actually..."

"Wait... What?!"

Varian just nodded, still staring at the ground. The small group stood there in silence as sounds of the party-- including Rapunzel's conversation with Trystan and Cass-- floated over.

"So... Who's this one's father?" Vince tried again, cracking a smile, "I mean, if Trystan's mine, surely..."

"Shut. Up," Varian grumbled, face flushing red with anger, "this one's mine, and we've agreed that Trystan's technically mine, too."

"You just clarified that she's not," Gertrude pointed out.

This was the tipping point.

"Yeah, well, at least I helped Cass when she needed it most. At least I was  _there_ for Cass. At least I act like Trystan's father, at least I love her like my own, at least I didn't leave them to fend for themselves. At least I was _there_."

The longer he spoke, the more hurried and angry his words and tone became, but he didn't mind. He WAS angry, and he wanted to show it.

Everyone else looked about ready to say something, but Varian had had it. He pivoted on his heel and went to join his wife.

* * *

Later that evening, Varian sat writing at his desk while Cass sat on the couch, reading a book to Trystan.

Neither mentioned the events from earlier that day, the tensions and secrets and surprise. Cassandra was completely unaware of Varian's angry breakdown, and he was totally fine with that.

Everything that had been revealed, everything that had been said and done...

He rolled his hand into a fist, slamming it down-- _hard_ \-- against his desk. Sure, it hurt, but it at least distracted him some from the blinding pain from earlier.

"Varian... Is everything okay?" Cass asked, "you haven't spoken much since..."

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

Though she didn't necessarily believe him, Cass just shrugged and continued reading to Trystan.

Somedays, people just need a distraction.

Today was one of those days.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a secret meeting; we learn of a new hobby that Cassandra's picked up; and we learn that Varian has certain "incidents" every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just writing this one night when suddenly, the entire "Cassandra knitting" thing came to me. I don't know why, but... It just seems kind of funny to me, you know?

"It's her. It's the girl."

Several voices spoke up in protest, but the original speaker held up their hand to silence the group.

"Nobody was able to get closer to the child than I did," he spoke again in a desperate yet commanding tone, "well, none of the guests, anyway. So hear me out. I could sense something was different about this-- about this child. And I sense that her parents-- or at least her mother-- are-- or is-- aware of this fact. Had you seen how protective Cassandra was of her daughter--"

"All mothers are pretty protective of their children, especially when they're really young."

"Fine. Believe me or don't believe me-- it's your choice. But I know-- I _know_ \-- that the girl is the one. She's what we've been after."

* * *

"Whoa, Cassie!" Varian exclaimed, setting lunch down on their small coffee table, "are you-- are you _knitting_?!"

Cassandra shrugged as she put down what was indeed a knitting project. "Yeah... I got tired of sitting around reading, so I had Raps teach me how to knit."

"Wow, Cass," he chuckled, "of all the things-- of all the new hobbies... I never expected you to pick up  _that_ one."

"Right?" she smiled.

He pulled a chair up to the coffee table and sat down, ready to dig in. "Hold up just a second..."

"What?"

"Where's Trystan?"

Already, he had turned extremely pale, starting to tremble a little with worry.

"Calm down," Cass cut in, pulling her chair closer to the table, "she's with Raps."

The color slowly returned to Varian's face as he slowly remembered that, if she wasn't with them, Trystan was often with either Clara or the princess. She was never truly lost or missing.

"Duh. Obviously..." he muttered to himself, "how could I have forgotten?"

Cassandra laughed. No matter how many times she had seen this show, she still loved it. Of course, nothing could top the "pilot episode," in which Varian had freaked out so bad, he started running all throughout the castle, searching everywhere-- even the tiniest nooks and crannies, under mattresses and pillows and cushions... _Everywhere_ \-- while trying to recruit passerby for the Trystan Search Party. Nobody joined him. Nobody had the heart to tell him that she was back in the suite, taking her nap. It had lasted for a full quarter of a day-- maybe even more.

"Ha ha, very funny," Varian said bitterly, sarcasm lacing every word.

She still hadn't stopped laughing. "What? It is pretty humorous."

"Oh, my gosh... Am I ever going to stop this?" he asked suddenly, "like, will I be old and senile, with just a tiny bit of sanity and memory left, and go around, calling out for Trystan? Thinking she's missing?"

Cassandra laughed even harder-- the image of an elderly Varian having an episode... It was just too funny. But then she looked at him and saw, deep in his eyes, a genuine fear.

"Hey. Listen. It's much better to be alert like this, Varian. Better safe than sorry."

"It's still so _embarrassing_ , Cassie..."

"Hey. You know the alarm system we have here in Corona?"

He nodded, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"If any type of danger-- enemies or nature, or even both-- shows itself, our scout rings the bell," she began, though Varian already knew this, "each month, the system is tested to make sure that people know what to do. Also, it ensures that the bell isn't rusted or anything."

"Oh-kay..."

Still clueless.

Cass picked up her sandwich, unwrapping it. "You're kind of like the alarm system. Well, except for the fact that you're the alarm system for one family: _ours_. I would much rather have you freak out over and over, thinking that Trystan's been taken or something, that you get into that habit, than not do anything at all."

He grinned, finally understanding. He was about to say something when an urgent knock came at their door.

"Yes?" Varian called out.

"Varian, Cass," Rapunzel yelled back, sounding out of breath, "come quick!"

"What-- what's going on, Raps?" Cass asked.

"It's Trystan. She... She went missing!"


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the prince and princess are both super-crazy and super-sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one was born from long hours of sitting, staring at my device. I apologize.

"C'mon, this way!" Rapunzel called out, beckoning the two.

Cass was no longer in the best shape for running, but she still managed to keep a decent pace, remaining only a few yards behind Varian and Rapunzel, who were running at full speed. They turned corners and went down flights of stairs.

Next thing they knew, they were outside in the sweet April air.

Varian skidded to a stop as he saw that his daughter was there, standing in the middle of the road, clinging onto Eugene, who was in turn holding Reuben.

"What-- what the heck?" he asked as Cassandra came to a quick halt next to him, "Trystan..."

Cass sighed deeply. "How you have your episodes of wondering where she is?"

He nodded. They had just discussed that... How could he have forgotten?

"Well, this is _their_ way of keeping me on my toes," she said by means of explanation, "and apparently, 'seven months pregnant' is a great time to play it."

She glared at her best friend and her best friend's husband.

"She always falls for it!" Eugene snickered gleefully, "and we got you this time, too!"

Varian scooped Trystan up into his arms, holding her close. "That's not funny, you two. You had us genuinely worried there, and..."

He finished his thought by just shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's one thing if you come to me saying that Fidella's gone missing or something," Cass continued for him, "she's great, sure, but she's a _horse._ This... This is my _daughter_ we're talking about. You had us both so worried..."

Just then, everyone realized that Cass had tears silently streaming down her face, which was red from both anger and exertion.

"How-- how would you feel if we told you that Reuben was missing, only to have him with us the entire time?"

"Relieved, actually--" Eugene started, looking down at his son.

But Rapunzel was shaking her head. "I'd be so angry at you, Cass... But, you know, this is just a harmless prank."

For the millionth time ever, Cassandra regretted teaching her best friend about pranks.

"No, it's not really," Varian put in, "look, Rapunzel... Please. No more pranks involving children, okay? We were so afraid because we thought you had actually lost her. And Cass got stressed... Stress is never good for anyone, but especially not for Cass. Not at the moment."

"Look... We're sorry. We... We didn't mean to scare you. Especially not this time. We wanted to show you something."

"And what might that be?" Varian asked, defeated.

Trystan pointed at one of the cottages lining the streets. Her parents followed with their eyes until they saw...

**Welcome Home, Cassandra and Varian!!!**

"Wha- what?" Cass asked, reading and rereading the banner above the cottage's doorway, "what's this?"

"You told me that sometimes, you talk about moving out... Getting a house of your own," Rapunzel explained, "and we've seen you two staring at this one a lot, so... When it went up for sale only yesterday, we hurried to purchase it for you guys. And there's time for you to explore and get settled in!"

Indeed, the two HAD been talking about moving to a bigger place, a place a bit more acclimated to family life. And, indeed, they had been considering this very house.

"I-- I don't know what to say, Raps," Cassandra breathed quietly, looking at Varian, "th-- thank you!"

Varian smiled at the prince and princess in a silent thank-you. Sure, he still wanted to strangle them, but now... They sure knew how to get back on their good side.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassandra is asked to take a break.  
> (*cue Hamilton*)

Cassandra couldn't believe how insane yet insanely generous the prince and princess were. Only two, three years ago, it had been a suite. And now...

A cottage. A house of their very own.

She groaned as she heaved yet another box into the wagon.

The four had spent the past few weeks painting rooms and doing everything they possibly could to enhance the cottage's appearance. Now, they were ready for the exciting part: all of their belongings.

"Need some help, Cassie?" Varian asked, looking at her with concern, "I can..."

Cass shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm fine. These are just a little heavy. But thank you."

"Cass, take a break," Eugene butted in, "we've got this under control."

Again, she shook her head. Sure, she was only a month and a half away from having her second kid, and sure, it was pretty hot for late April and the boxes were heavy and her muscles were aching and everything was burning, but she was fine. She wanted to be useful once again, and if this was what it would take, she would do it.

"Cassie, please," Varian whispered quietly, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "I know that you want to help, and I'm glad that you do, but... Take a break. Rest a little. Go hang out with Trystan. Whatever! Just... Please. For me."

This stopped her in her tracks. Varian hardly ever asked for anything-- heck, it had been about three years or so since she could last remember him asking anything of her (and that was when he had proposed, so...) or anyone, for that matter-- and she always tried to take his requests into consideration.

"Fine," she caved, "but only for an hour or two. Unless I get too caught up in whatever I'm doing."

He smiled at her, relieved. "Thank you, Cass."

"Anything for my favorite co-lady-in-waiting."

He snorted loudly before quickly covering his mouth, face bright red with embarrassment. But it was too late: Cassandra was already laughing, the kind where you go red in the face and it's obvious that you are laughing only by the fact that your body is shaking, occasionally gasping for air but nothing else.

Varian chuckled, glad to bring some humor into Cassandra's day.

She looked up, still grinning. "Great. Now I've gotta pee. Thanks, Varian."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling.

She laughed again before turning around, making her way back towards the castle.

* * *

After relieving herself, Cass walked down the hall until she was in the library. She pulled a random book off the shelf and sank into a comfortable chair next to the fireplace, which was devoid of any fire.

She examined her choice: the most recent edition of "On Amateur Alchemy and Idiotic Inventions."

Cassandra had read every edition so many times, enough that she could quote each page word-for-word. But she still enjoyed reading it.

This was the sixth edition-- each year, the book was updated to include more about Varian's life and work since the original publication-- and she knew exactly where she was going to start reading... Well, after reading the dedication, which had been updated to say:

_"To my beautiful family--_

_Cassandra and Trystan._

_I love you both so so so very much._

_-Varian"_

She smiled, thinking of how, come next edition, there would be yet another name on that page.

She then flipped to the page she wanted and started reading.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which stuff gets real... And really crappy.

"Cassandra!" Varian said, entering the library, "wh-- where's Trystan?"

Cass looked up from her book. "I thought she was with Raps."

"Rapunzel was with Eugene and I. We thought she was with you!"

"No..."

"Clara?"

Cass sighed, looking at her husband. "Clara's out running errands."

"Are you... Are you being serious?! She's actually missing?" Varian asked, paling and running his hands frantically through his hair, "oh my gosh..."

Cass jumped up and prepared herself to run, to find her daughter.

"Cassie... No. Please... Let's find some guards who'll be able to take on our case, okay?"

Cass sighed. "They were unable to find Rapunzel for _eighteen years_ , Varian. I don't know whether or not I trust them to find Trystan."

"We're gonna have to, Cassie," he whispered, "we've got no other choice. We've got to finish the house, and then I'd like it if you tried to get some more rest."

She nodded, slowly sitting back down. And then she burst into tears.

"Cassie..." he sat down on the chair nearest hers, putting a gentle hand on her knee, "listen. It'll be fine, okay? Trystan will be found, I know it. They'll find her, and then life can go on..."

She placed her hand on top of his. "I-- I hope you're right. I'm just... I'm just so worried, you know?"

"I do know. But, Cassandra, let's try not to worry too much, alright? It's not good for anyone to worry..."

"Especially me," she finished for him, smiling weakly, "I know."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" an elderly woman asked the young man who was walking through the alleyways, holding a sleeping toddler.

"My-- erm, _daughter_ here... We were out on the town and she fell asleep. I'm taking her home."

The woman looked at him skeptically but permitted him to go on ahead.

He ran through the rest of the alleys until he found the door that led into the meeting place.

"It's him!"

"What's he holding?"

"Is that--?"

"Vincent! Wha-- you brought a guest," Gertrude exclaimed, "why... Why did you bring Trystan here? Is your brother aware of this?"

"No, of course he doesn't know about this. This is a _kidnapping_ , not some babysitting gig. Besides, I'm  _positive_ that she's the one we've been looking for!"

The crowd gathered around Vince and the sleeping bundle, curious.

For years, the group had been trying to locate a very special person. This person was supposed to have powers-- powers still unknown-- that were far stronger than any other power known to mankind. They could use it for either "Good" or "Bad"-- their choice-- but whichever side they chose would benefit greatly.

It was remarkable, really, to imagine that there might be an actual human with such powers. And Vince was positive that he had found them.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

Cassandra woke up as she had every day for the past month: screaming out Trystan's name, hot tears streaming down her face.

Varian sat up next to her, beginning to gently rub her shoulders. "Cassie... Cassie... It'll be okay."

But by now, even Varian was losing some hope. And in that moment, he made a decision. "You know what? I-- I think I'm gonna go and... And try to find her. If that's okay with you, that is."

"I've got books to read," she said, sounding kind of defeated-- which, I suppose, she was-- as she snuggled back into the blankets, "I should be fine."

He smiled down at her, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Cassie... I'll find her. Nothing can stop me from finding her."

"I believe you will," she murmured, "I believe you will..."

"If anything whatsoever happens, send Owl to come find me, okay?"

She nodded. "Again, though, I should be fine. But... Go to the castle and take Fidella with you, okay?"

"Got it. I'll see you later-- hopefully after I find Trystan."

"I'll see you later," she echoed in a whisper, "I love you, Varian."

"I love you, too, milady."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Shouldn't you be inside right now, Varian?" Clara asked, watching as Varian opened the door into the stables, "or... Maybe even at home with Cassandra?"

"I have to go find our daughter," he said firmly, "and Cass told me to take Fidella."

"But... Don't you already have a portion of the guard out searching?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do, but... Every morning, Cass wakes up screaming for Trystan. It's my turn to- how do they say it? 'Step up to the plate'?"

Clara nodded grimly. "Still, though, Cassandra..."

Varian huffed a little, tired of the interrogation. "She said she'd be alright. She promised to send Owl to come find me if anything happened."

With that, he pushed through the door and raced into the stables. He didn't even bother with anything but horseshoes. He just mounted Fidella bareback- something he felt he might regret later, but didn't care about now- and started off in a direction. Any direction...

* * *

Varian and Fidella kept a good pace, riding all the way to Old Corona.

Having searched everywhere there, they were about to head out when a voice called out his name.

"Varian!"

Turning around, he saw his father. "Dad! Hey!"

(This, of course, was said with fake enthusiasm. Not that he _wasn't_ excited to see his father... He just had to find his daughter).

"What are you doing here?"

Varian quickly regaled Quirin with what had happened.

"So... You're out searching for Trystan?"

Varian just nodded, antsy to get back to the search.

"Need some help?"

"Kind of, I suppose," Varian admitted, "look, as much as we need more eyes, could you... Or, rather, would you... Are you fine with maybe staying with Cassandra? I... I would like to make sure that she's always gonna be okay, and having someone there with her..."

Quirin put a hand on his son's knee, giving him a knowing smile. "Of course. Let me mount up my horse and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, yeah, and Dad?"

Quirin stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Just so you know, Cass and I are in a house now. It's simple and grey. Teal drapes. Pretty close to the castle."

Quirin nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... Don't tell her that I sent you, okay?"

Quirin laughed a little. "Okay."

* * *

Cassandra had not been expecting any visitors. Yet there it was. A knock at the door.

She used the armrests of her chair to help herself up and slowly made her way towards the door. The knock came again and she groaned, exasperated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted, "just give me a minute!"

She finally made it to the door and opened it, shocked to find her father-in-law on the other side.

"Quirin! To... To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He seemed to hesitate a little bit before replying. "Is it wrong for a man to want to come see his son and his family?"

"Both Varian and Trystan are... Are gone," she managed, "Trystan went missing about a month ago, and Varian went out to search for her. But come inside... The weather's not looking too good."

Secretly, she was glad for the company. She didn't like being alone, especially in a house that belonged to her and her family. It seemed that she should be spending her time in the house with her family. Or at least someone.

Quirin followed her inside. Immediately, he could tell how much of a toll the entire situation was taking on the both of them.

Chests and cases were lined up and stacked against the walls, very few of them opened or unpacked. The few things that were out were in complete disarray.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, Quirin? I can go fix something up, if you want."

"No, no thank you," he declined, "but let me help you clean everything. Unpack and such."

"If you're certain..." she started skeptically.

But he was already at work, organizing her mess.


	9. Chapter Eight

Hours later, Varian was still out searching. He was now in a village near Old Corona, another part of the group of villages that circled around Corona itself. He still had absolutely no clues.

The clouds above worried him- they looked almost similar to those created by his invention (when it fell into the wrong hands, that is) or those that formed to create the big blizzard...

But still, he would not give up. He was not going to break down. He was not going to break faith.

Not until he broke through.

* * *

"Clouds aren't looking so good," Cassandra murmured softly, "sure hope that there's shelter for them... Wherever they are."

Quirin knew who she was talking about: Trystan and Varian.

"They'll be fine, Cassandra," he replied from the spot where he was sitting, folding Trystan's clothes and putting them into piles, "Varian is a smart, resourceful young man-"

Cass tuned him out. Even with these confirmations, she couldn't help but worry just a little bit.

She dropped her knitting suddenly as a quick wave of pain overtook her. She grabbed a quill and parchment, scribbling out a quick note. She got Owl's attention and handed him the note.

"Take that to Varian for me, okay?"

Another wave of pain. Owl hooted softly and flew away.

"Hey, Quirin?" she called.

"Yes, Cassandra?"

"I- I think we need to go. Or, at least, go find a doctor or something."

Immediately, Quirin was up and going. "Where's that owl of yours? What's his name?"

"I've already sent Owl off to alert Varian."

"Good," Quirin said, opening the door, "excuse me, sir?"

The man, just a simple passerby on the streets, stopped. "Yes?"

"Where's does the local doctor live?"

"I'm sorry," the man said, "but I just closed for the day."

"But, sir... Could you maybe help us?"

"What's going on?"

Quirin explained the basic situation to the doctor, who agreed to help as long as he could quickly alert his family as to where he would be.

When he came back, not even ten minutes had passed. Quirin had helped situate Cass in the nearest bed. He left her in the doctor's hands and returned to the living room, sitting down to work on more unpacking.

The rain began to pour.

* * *

A soft, familiar hoot reached Varian's ears at the same time that lightning struck a distant location.

The skies got greyer as Owl came into view, landing on Fidella's head and resting his big, judgmental eyes on Varian.

"Hold on just a second, guys," Varian said, steering Fidella towards the nearest shelter- a barn he knew had been abandoned years ago, long before he was even born.

Owl dropped the note in Varian's lap. The note was quickly unfolded and was just starting to be read as the skies opened up and it began to pour.

" _Today's the day. I've got your father with me and I trust that he'll be able to help me... Skies aren't looking too good. Stay where you are. Find our daughter._ "

Varian sighed, slumping down next to his wife's horse. He couldn't do anything- Cass had just told him in the note not to go anywhere. And if someone specifically has to tell you to stay where you are, you might as well listen.

And he hadn't brought anything to do...

Just then, though, he heard a small sound. Fidella and Owl perked up, curious.

"It's probably just a mouse, guys."

But there it was again. It sounded almost... Almost like a little kid. Like a little kid calling out for their parents.

Immediately, Varian was up and running. He had to help this kid. It hurt him to imagine Trystan doing the same, wherever she was...

The sound got louder and louder. He was able to locate the general direction of the voice...

Finally, he found a ladder leading up to the lofts- where the voice seemed to be coming from. He climbed up and saw...

"Trystan."


	10. Chapter Nine

The bell started clanging just as a small cry emerged from the guest bedroom.

Quirin stopped what he was doing, listening. _That's one fussy child,_ he thought. This was the second time they had cried in the past fifteen, twenty minutes.

He shrugged it off and resumed his work as the doctor- who had introduced himself as David- came out of the bedroom.

"I should probably stay here, if that's okay," he said, "the weather... It sucks. But they're all fine."

Quirin smiled and thanked him. He stood up and made his way to the bedroom. He hoped that Varian would find Trystan soon, that they would return... It felt wrong to him, being among the first to meet the new child. Varian should be there.

He entered the room and could hardly believe his eyes.

Because there was his daughter-in-law, holding two tiny bundles.

* * *

Varian pulled himself up into the loft, looking around. Surely someone was lurking, waiting for Trystan's rescuer. But he saw nobody.

"D- Daddy?" Trystan whimpered softly, reaching out to him.

He realized that her leg was bent at an unnatural angle, immobilizing her for the most part.

"Oh, Trystan," he whispered, scooping her up, "we were so worried... Oh, my precious little girl..."

Tears glistened in both their eyes- tears of joy, of gladness. They had found each other again.

Varian looked down and saw a little note next to her.

" _To Whom It May Concern-_

 _Do whatever you want to the girl. She is no longer of use to us._ "

He frowned, folding the note and stowing it in his pocket. Still holding his daughter, he began descending the ladder.

"You see how bad it's raining?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation light, "but you can also see the castle, right?"

She nodded. "And it's pretty close."

"Thatta girl," he whispered, smiling, "it is pretty close."

Varian made up his mind. "Owl, fly home to Cassie. Trystan, Fidella, and I should be home in just a little bit."

He got Fidella to stand up just as Owl flew off. He put Trystan on the horse's back- "just hold onto her neck until I can get on, too"- and hopped on, too. He held his little girl close to him as Fidella started racing towards the kingdom.

* * *

A loud clap of thunder startled the little girl in Quirin's arms. She started wailing, masking the sound of hurried hoofbeats outside.

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed. "We're home! We- we're home!"

A smaller voice echoed the calls.

"Is that-" Cassandra started, but Quirin had already placed the baby back in her lap, running into the living room.

"Varian! Trystan!" he exclaimed, "you're back- both of you!"

Varian nodded. "And we're both perfectly fine- well, give or take Trystan's leg..."

David jumped up from the couch, examining the little girl's leg. "That's a somewhat easy fix."

He immediately got to work.

"Son, why don't you go see Cass? She's been worried about you."

Varian didn't need to be asked twice. He bolted down the hallway and into the guest bedroom.

"Hey, Cassie," he whispered softly, taking the seat next to the bed.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite co-lady-in-waiting," she replied, "I could've sworn I told you to stay where you were."

"We were only a mile out!" he protested, "and Trystan..."

"You found her?"

"Yes. Now let me finish!"

She chuckled a little but said nothing more.

"I think her leg's broken or something. She needed help as soon as possible. And... Well, maybe I was desperate to get back."

Cass laughed. "I'm glad that you're both okay."

"Me, too. Now... What about you?"

She shrugged a little. "I'm okay. Just spending some quality time with these two."

It was only then that Varian noticed the two little bundles. "Wait..."

Cass smiled, handing him the smaller of the two bundles- his newborn daughter- before cradling her son close to her.

Varian blinked, studying Cass and the twins. "Welcome to the family, then," he whispered, smiling, "we're glad to have you."


	11. Epilogue

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

* * *

"Journey, please," Varian whispered to his youngest child, "please, please, please..."

Cass laughed as she watched Varian's attempts at getting the tiny baby girl to take her medicine. Jax squealed happily- his version of laughter- and she returned her attention to the little boy in her arms.

"What do you think, Jax? Is your sister going to take the bait, or is your daddy just going to look like a fool?"

He squealed again, louder this time, and Cassandra grinned. "The votes are in, Varian. It's not going to work."

"Oh, just watch me!" he shouted, determination setting in, "come on, Journey. Come on!"

Of course, they weren't ignoring Trystan. No, she was at her "Auntie" Rapunzel's for the day.

"Okay, enough," Cass said after some more time spent watching Varian try, to no avail, to get their youngest to take her meds, "I call a baby swap."

"Baby swap" was the system that Varian and Cass had created for twin emergencies. If one of them was having trouble with a twin- or vice versa- they could call "baby swap" and they'd swap twins. Contrary to popular belief, it was a good, easy system for the two.

"Fine," Varian sighed, handing Journey to Cass and taking Jax, "but... Why is it that baby swap is always called on me?"

Cass shrugged. It was true: often, baby swap was called for him... Only once was it really called for her.

"Oh, yeah, Cassie," he said, suddenly remembering something he had long forgotten, "um, about the day I found Trystan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know about how I found her in the loft. Her broken leg. So on. But... There wasn't anyone there. Nobody on the lookout for her potential rescuer."

"And here I was, thinking that the valiant Varian had swooped in to save the day," she said drily.

He ignored her. "There was... There was just this note."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, handing it to Cass- who, just for the record, had effortlessly gotten Journey to take her meds. Cassandra read it and her face scrunched up with concern and confusion.

"What is this, Varian?"

"I don't know, milady."

She read it again. "This... This scares me."

"Same here."

So many questions with no answers in sight...

"We have to find out what this is supposed to mean," Cass whispered, "we have to get to the bottom of this. And... Somehow maybe do it while protecting the twins and Trystan."

Varian sat down next to his wife, nodding. "And... Where do we start?"

"The Census Archives. Each signature of every person throughout all of Corona and its surrounding villages- past and present- are stored there, along with a sample of their handwriting. That should give us some leads."

"And from there, we...?"

"We try to locate this person. Attempt to join their group of friends or something, I don't know."

After a ton of questions from Varian- all of which Cassandra answered without a moment of hesitation- they had a firm plan.

Yet another adventure was waiting for Varian and Cassandra. And, for once, they were ready to face it.


End file.
